Return of the Evil Dorito
by JamesSmith123
Summary: Bills back but...something seems strange...wait is Bill in a human body!
1. Chapter 1

**Return** **of The Evil Dorito.**

Dipper sat outside the Mystery Shack looking down at some notes while waiting for the bus to come that day, it wasn't until not even an hour ago Mabel woke him up all happy because it would finally be their final year at GFHS (Gravity Falls High School) but now Dipper was sitting on the porch of the shack waiting for Mabel to come out "Damn it...I would have liked to have a good nights sleep but nope..they were filled with Nightmares...as usual" Dipper muttered under is breath "I swear if that little Dorito is back I will end hi-" he barely got to finish himself as Mabel runs out of the shack wearing a bigger version of her shooting star sweater "DIIIPPPEER WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Mabel shouts as she grabs Dipper and starts dragging him towards a bus stop nearby "Mabel let me go! I can walk!" Dipper complaints but Mabel's too busy watching the street as a big yellow bus pulls up next to them, and Dipper and Mabel walk into the bus "Hey Mabel does the bus driver seem a bit...familiar to you?" Dipper mumbles to her as they take their seats "Nah he is just a hot blonde..." she trails off as Dipper closes his eyes and tries to get a little bit of sleep before they got to their school

As Dipper and Mabel got off the Bus Mabel looked over at Dipper and smiled "I'll see you at lunch! by Dipper!" she smiled and ran off...most likely to find her friends...

Dipper sighs softly "Well...here we go" He walks into the school and looks around when he notices a new kid..wait wasn't that the guy driving the bus? no that wouldn't be possible seeing as the man AND the bus was gone...perhaps the man had a son? Dipper shrugs softly and starts walking to his locker when he got to his locker he opened it and silent went thru his things when the same blonde/black haired man walks over to the locked next to Dipper and opens it..Dipper can barely get a peek when the man slaams the locker shut and looks at Dipper "Hey there...your Dipper aren't you?" the man had a voice that sounded familiar but NOT familar...oh well "Y-Yes I am..." Dipper blushes softly and ran off to his class as the bell rings

(( **Author's note** :))

 **Hey, guys! thanks for reading my first chapter "Return of the Evil Dorito"! please leave me suggestions for chapter two ooooor GIVE ME FLAMES! and before you ask I'm rating this M cause there be smut a brewing!**

 **-James**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note: Hey guys! welcome back to Chapter two!**

 **Return of the Evil Dorito**

 **Chapter 2**

Dipper sighed as he walked out of class and shifted awkwardly, it was not lunch and he had a few minutes to "releive" himself in the restroom..." _hopefully nobody will ented for a while"_ he thought and then sighed as he walks into the male restroom, he walks over to a stall and inside. After locked the stall door and sits down and Dipper slowly starts to rub his shaft while thinking of some random females he's been with when all of a sudden the bathroom door opens however Dipper didn't hear it and quietly starts moaning as he keeps jerking himself "Hello?" the teenager who entered the bathroom called _"Damn It! it's that blonde From the lockers...though to be honest he's kinda cu- oh sh-"_ he moans loudly then cums in his hand then Dipper quickly cleans up and walks out of the stall "Were you just Jacking off in the stall..?" The blonde asks with a smirk on his face "N-No w-what are you talking a-about..?" Dipper asks cautiously "Dude...I can still see your dick thru your shorts it's still hard...next time might I suggest when your in there to WAIT till your boner goes away" the blonde said with a bigger smirk then before "I d-don-okay please j-just don't tell anyone Mr...?" Dipper asks a bit embarresed about the fact he just got caught Jerking off "you can call me smith...Bill Smith" 'Bill' say's with a small smirk "B-Bill? I know someone who has that name...though his last names NOT Smith..." Dipper trails off then snaps back into reality "w-well I'm gonna go meet my sister for lunch..." Dipper says then runs out of the bathroom"

" _Poor kid if only he knew I followed him in here and planted those little 'thoughts' into his head..._ " Bill thinks then smirks and vanishes with a small puff of light

 **[Authors note 2:]**

 **AND THERE'S CHAPTER 2 GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THERE WILL BE MORE SMUT! LETS JUST HOPE I DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY...**

㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ✌ ✋❄✡ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✋ ㈐7✋ ❄ ✋✞ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✌ ✌㈐3 ㈇6 ✡ ㈇8 ㈇6✡ **\- first person to translate that get's a shout out :3**

 **-James**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Dipper walks out of the bathroom he thought he heard 'Bill' say something but that probably wasn't true..was it? He soon walks into the lunch area and over to a table and sits near Mabel "Hey Dipper! how was class?" she asked while eating a bunch of random sweets "Good...Mabel you should probably not eat so much sugar..." Dipper said as she puts another chocolate bar into her mouth while Dipper slowly starts eating his sandwhich  
" _I wander where Bill is...I swear he reminds me of that little Dorito...But that's not possible unless he somehow has a body now..._ " Dipper thinks while eating his sandwhich

Bill sat in a classroom after lunch tapping his fingers " _Stupid Human body always needing to do 'stuff'_ " Bill thinks quietly as the teacher walks up to the front of the room and starts teaching them random stuff about math, after a while Bill gave up and clapped quietly under his desk and time begins to litterly "fly" by and after about a minute the bell rings and time slows down. "Finally" Bill muttered and stands up while heading out of the room, finally it was the end of the day and he could go 'home' at least if he had one...perhaps he should try going back to his orginal home in the woods...back before he became a demon...As soon as he walks out of the school and vanishes with a small puff of light

" _Finally Schools over_ " Dipper thought and walks out of the school when he see's that Bill guy..vanish? no it must have been a trick of the light but..where did Bill go? "Strange.." Dipper mutters quietly and heads to the bus and sits next to Mabel and smiles at her "Hey is that a new bus Driver?" Mabel asks quietly pointing to the man with blue eyes and brown hair instead of the man with gold eyes and yellow/black hair "I think it is..." Dipper replies..soon they leave the school and they get dropped off at the bus stop outside the shack "GRUNKLE STAN WE ARE BACK" Mabel yells as she runs into the shack as Dipper walks quietly behind her still thinking of 'Bill'

 **THERE'S CHAPTER 3! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED IT AND FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING ALOT *ducks under a Frying pan as it hits the wall behind the computer* DAMN IT COURTNEY I TRIED UPDATING EARLIER BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Hey Guys! welcome back to chapter three if you haven't watched the series finale go watch it /3 anyways let's get writing and stuffs**

As Dipper walked up the steps to Mabel and His room he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, However when he went to look it was just the light reflecting off of a new window...that seemed a bit strange to be where it was. Dipper shrugged and finished walking into his room and decides to lay down and go over what he's learned recently..It's been a good 5 years since 'Weirdmageddon' happened and he still couldn't believe they won..and he still couldn't believe that they beat the mighty Bill Cipher, as he looks at the glass window he starts thinking about the man from school..There was no way he was Bill Cipher...was there? As Dipper begins to think about the two that's when he realized..Bill from his high school was infact...Bill Cipher but human...how was this even possible?!

-I-L-I-K-E-P-I-E-

"DIIIPER TIME FOR DINNER" Mabel yells from outside the bedroom door "COMING!" Dipper replies and stands up heading over to the door and opens it, he silently walks down the stairs and into the kitchen "So what's for Dinner Grunkle Stan?" Mabel ask's happily. "I was thinking about 'Stan Cakes'!" He says with a small smile and puts a plate of pancakes down with...a bunch of hair on it "Stanley these can't be eaten they have hair in them..." Ford says trying very hard not to smack his brother "Of course they can be eaten!" Stan replies with a glare at Ford "Um I'll just eat a apple that will hold me for the night..." Dipper chuckles quietly and walks over to the fridge and pulls a apple out and walks back up to his room "The kid seems a bit stressed about something..." Ford says while watching Dipper leave "He's probably dealing with "Teenage and into Adult" things..." Stan replies with a chuckle and heads out of the kitchen.

-SKIIIIIP-

As Dipper slept he felt he was being watched as he walks thru the woods and past a rusty gate "it has to be here somewhere..." Dipper thinks as he walks towards a statue "Ah ha I knew it was stil-" He looked at the statue as it seemed to start laughing and the statue slowly starts to crack then break..and Dipper wakes up screaming "DIPPER DIPPER!" Mabel's yelling at him while shaking his arm "WAKE UP" She was trying to get him to wake up "I-I'm awake..." He pants softly trying to catch his breath "What was happening?" Mabel asks him with a bit of worry in her voice "B-Bill was a statue then he broke free...I think he's back I t-think Bill Cipher is back..." Dipper and Mabel both look up at the red stained glass window that had a eye in it and Dipper could have sworn he saw it move and look at him...

 **THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 4 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **ERNYVGL VF N VYYHFVBA GUR HAVIREFR VF N UBYBTENZ OHL TBYQ OLR**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for not uploading or anything..I've been sick and we just moved into out new house (okay it's a trailer but shh) soo lets get going!**

"But..That's not possible it's been SIX years Dipper!" Mabel looks at Dipper with a bit of worry, "I know this Mabel but I swear he's back..." he responds while looking at the glass window 'What if he IS back!? what if he tries to start weirdmageddon again!' Dipper starts to panic and starts to gasp for breath "Dipper? are you alright?" Ford asks as Stan and Him walk into the attic "I'm fine Grunkle Ford..." Dipper replies a bit scared still

"So Pine Tree does think of me.." Bill sits in his Mindscape while in his triangle form and starts laughing "I knew he would..too bad it wasn't I who caused that nightmare..." Bill looks around and up towards the grey and black sky and vanishes in a flash of light

"Dipper it was Just a dream go back too sleep" Mabel says to him as she goes back to bed and passes out on it "But what if it wasn't..." Dipper responds before yawning and going back to sleep

 **THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 5 AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SORRY ITS SO SHORT I BLAME WELL I DON'T KNOW I'LL JUST BLAME VIPER**

 **-CECILLE WAS THE FIRST ONE TO REALIZE WHAT THE SYMBOLS WERE-**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Dipper awoke to the world drained of color and the faint smell of...bacon? He stood up and looked around "The Mindscape? Well this is..Strange" Dipper mumbles under his breath

"Oh You think it is strange Pine Tree?" Dipper turns around quickly to see the blonde from school "Miss me I told you I would be back!" Dipper gasps a bit as he realizes that this blonde is Bill Cipher "B-Bill but y-your a s-stone in the middle of the forest!" Dipper tries to back away but hits a invisible wall "Oh Pine Tree get over yourself I've been released!" Bill laughs as he floats towards the now 18 year old adult

"W-Who released you?" Dipper asks as he tries to get away from the now humanized dream demon "Oh? Did your dear sister not tell you?" Bill asks with small smirk "W-What do you mean? What did Mabel do...?" Dipper asks with a small yelp as he trips "Why! She was in the woods and she was with that little blonde Bitch that you liiike and she got dared into shaking my hand!" Bill chuckles a bit as Dipper blushes "I D-Don't like her! and s-she's not a b-bitch!" Dipper yelps again as his 'room' vanishes and they are suddenly in the forest where Bill used to be.

"W-Why are we here?" Dipper looks up at Bill as he hears some people talking "Wait...Is that Mabel I hear?!" Dipper asks as he looks around a bit "Of course it is kid I'm showing you what happened"

"Okay Mabel I dare you to shake his hand!" Pacifica laughs a bit but stops when she see's mabel walking towards the statue "MABEL NO DON'T!" Dipper tries to yell but she can't hear him, when she gets to the hand and she barely touches it when Bill starts laughing and the stone starts to crack, and as this is happened it starts to storm and a tree falls near them. "I'M BAACK" The faint sound of Bill echo's around the forest.

"Yo-Sh- You must have tricked her somehow..." Dipper Mumbles a bit "Nah I haven't done anything to her...yet" Bill laughs a bit and floats around Dipper "now if you'll excuse me it's about time for SOMEONE to wake up! Catcha tommorrow kid" Bill winks and Dipper wakes up again.

"What the..." Dipper looks around and smiles a bit as the smell of eggs fill the room..then smoke "KIDS GET DOWN HERE BEFORE STANLEY BURNS THE BREAKFAST" Ford yells up thru the floor boards. Dipper chuckles a bit and hops out of bed and looks over at Mabel, 'I wander why she wouldn't have told me...' Dipper wanders in his mind then sighs and walks out of the door, not before noticing the glass window watching him again

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 6? I'M SO CONFUSED WITH THESE CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED R &R**

 **-James**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Dipper gasped as the world returned to color and he stood up off the bed and looked over at his sleeping sister, How could she have released the demon who practically caused the end of the world..

Dipper shakes his head quickly and walks over to the door and steps out then walks down the stairs and into the kitchen "Kid I want you and your sister down in the gift shop before we open" Stan grumbles and finishes cooking, Dipper sighs and sits down "Ya Ya we know Grunkle Stan...Hey um..If you knew someone who did something horrible and I don't mean like stealing something..I mean like released a dream demon into the world..?"  
Stan's eyes widen and turns to look at Dipper "what do you mean?!" Stan walks over to the 18 year old and looks at him. "W-Well..I ..How can I explain it?!" Dipper practically starts panicking. "MabelmayhavereleasedBillwithoutmeaningtoandnowhesfreeandheshumanorsomethingandIguessgoingtoourschool" Dipper gasps for air and looks up at Stan and now has look of anger and sadness. Stan then walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs and practically runs into Mabel "Mabel Sweetie we have to talk..." Stan says trying to keep calm "Okay Grunkle Stan?" Mabel yawns and looks up at Stan

"Sweetie did you release Bill from his prison..?"

Stan asks and looks at Mabel again "W-What?" Mabel asks a few tears beginning to fall down her cheeks and onto the stairs " . ...?" Stan asks his face slowly turning red, Mabel looks up at him and slowly nods as more tears threaten to fall over her face. Stan tries to control his breathing as he glares down as his niece "Why did you do it Mabel?!" Stan asks with anger in his voice "I d-didn't mean to do it Grunkle Stan...It was a accident I was walking and I saw it and as I got closer I tripped and fell but grabed onto his hand and thats when it starts to crack and he was there...but he was differen't he wasn't a trangle he was..almost like a human" Mabel sobbed and sat down on the stairs, Dipper who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs looked up at Mabel and sighed. He turned around and walked right out of the house and past Wendy in the shack then he steps out of the whole place and as Dipper looks up at the sky he feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see a certain dream demon who smirked at Dipper as the Mystery Shack vanished and everything was replaced by blackness and fire and people practically begging to be released..."B-BILL! W-WHERE ARE WE?!" Dipper screamed at the dream demon "Isn't it obvious Pine Tree? it starts with a H and ends in Ell" Bill starts laughing as Dipper realizes just where they are...

 **Hey guys sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger...Not :P**

 **anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it sucks but oh well! R &R!**

 **-James**


End file.
